


Decisions

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though she was Death, even Death could be compassionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

Tessa watched as Dean struggled. Death or become what he hated and hunted. To see the conflict play out on his face would have been horrible to watch but she was the Reaper, and it was finally Dean's time.

She knew the instant he made his decision even before he spoke. Though she was Death, even Death could be compassionate. She folded Dean into her embrace, feeling him shaking. He tasted of salt and grief when she kissed him. His spirit was already mourning his family even as he sighed and kissed her back, giving up his life into her hands.

The Demon roared in fury as Dean passed over, fading into nothingness. Death turned to face it, a smile curing her lips as the Demon raged. It had taken far too many others from her, but not this time. The Reaper had won this round. The Demon had just lost far more than this one soul. The next time it met John Winchester, John would put a bullet from the Colt into it.

Tessa turned her back on the Demon. There were other souls waiting for her to Reap them. The taste of grief lingered on her lips. She was Death but she was not the end.


End file.
